supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Grove Family/Trivia
Adam decides to become a third parent when he was 14 as Darren and Jenny currently work as full-time weather forecasters. *Adam's favorite TV show is King of the Hill *Snow and Rain's favorite TV show is Dancing with the Stars. Darren and Jenny also love watching that show. *List of 7 schools Cloud has been expelled from: #Elise Roy Elementary School for the hazing incident #General Wolfe Elementary School for possession of painkillers #Hastings Community Elementary School for possession of weed, crystal meth and painkillers #J.W. Sexsmith Elementary School for #Kerrisdale Elementary School for #General Gordon Elementary School for #Queen Mary Elementary School for *List of 7 schools Ice has been expelled from: #Our Lady of Perpetual Help School for taking a prop gun to school #Queen Elizabeth Elementary School for burning the desk #West Point Grey Academy for #St. John's International School for #Norma Rose Point School for #David Lloyd George Elementary School for #Fraser Academy for *List of 5 schools Sunshine has been expelled from: #False Creek Elementary School for #Lord Tennyson Elementary School for #General Brock Elementary School for #Edith Cavell Elementary School for #Grandview Elementary School for *List of 6 schools Summer has been expelled from: #Little Flower School for #West Point Grey Academy for #Crofton House School for #Madrona School for #General Wolfe Elementary School for #York House School for *List of 20 schools Winter has been expelled from: #Southbirds Elementary School for #Renfrew Elementary School for #Sir William Osler Elementary School for #Sir William Van Horne Elementary School for #Trafalgar Elementary School for #Sir Richard McBride Elementary School for #Tecumseh Elementary School for #Simon Fraser Elementary School for #Walter Moberly Elementary School for #Thunderbird Elementary School for #Captain James Cook Elementary School for #Vancouver Learning Network Elementary School for #Tyee Elementary School for #Thunderbird Elementary School for #Waverly EleMentary School for #Admiral Seymour Elementary School for #University Hill Elementary School for #Sir Guy Carleton Elementary School for #Charles Dickens Elementary School for #Sir Alexander MacKenzie Elementary School for *List of 10 schools Autumn has been expelled from: #Henry Hudson Elementary School for #Shaughnessy Elementary School for #Trafalgar Elementary School for #Madrona School for #Stratford Hall for #John Norquay Elementary School for # #St. George's School for # # *List of 10 schools Sky has been expelled from: #Sir Guy Carleton Elementary School for #Florence Nightingale Elementary School for # # # # # #Maple Grove Elementary School for #Sir Charles Kingsford-Smith Elementary School for forcing the whole entire student body to listen to Disney's Frozen songs over the PA in 15 different languages # *List of 6 schools Storm has been expelled from: #Pacific Academy for #Madrona School for #West Point Grey Academy for #Brockton Preparatory School for #Queen Margaret's School for #ABC Montessori Preschool for *List of 20 daycares Storm has been kicked out of: #Lullaby League for bullying other kids #Extra Steps Preschool for #Nooks and Nannies for #False Creek YMCA Daycare for #Kiddy Junction Academy for #YMCA Kids of Heather for #Nanook YMCA Daycare for #Toss Daycare for #Little Munchkin Daycare for #YMCA of Greater Vancouver for #West End Childcare for #Jasper Crescent Daycare for #Komel's Daycare for #Kids and Company for #Terry Taylor Early Learning for #Little Beach YMCA Daycare for #Mount Pleasant Childcare for #Creekview Tiny Tot Society for #Little Semlin Daycare for #Children's World Childcare Centre for *List of 5 schools Windy has been expelled from: # # # # # *List of 5 daycares Windy has been kicked out of: #Blackbird Academy for # # # # *Sunshine now attends Emily Carr Elementary School *Winter and Autumn now attend Blessed Sacrament School *Summer and Storm now attend Our Lady of Perpetual Help School *The daycare that Storm now attends is Little Rae Kids' Club Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia Category:Family Trivia Category:Trivia with List of Schools Children have been expelled from Category:Trivia with List of Daycares children have been kicked out of